A Decadent Affair
by TheCreamCake
Summary: This story is set right after Emma takes on the Dark One's powers. Regina steps in and takes matters into her own hands and manages to free Emma, but in the process, set off a chain of events which changes their relationship forever. A SwanQueen Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Lost in an Evil Fog of Dreams

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. I am simply borrowing them for a time, to write a story that was inspired by their close bond. SwanQueen is end game in this fic. Thank you for your understanding, I hope you enjoy this little story of mine!_

Also _, this story began originally as a comic, however over the years I have found it difficult to finish it, so I am releasing its script as a story here on instead. If you would like to see the comic, you may do so on Tapastic under the same name "A Decadent Affair", however, there is no need as this is the full script, the comic only provides a visual aid to my ideas._

 _Having said that, thank you again for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoy it. This story is set right after Emma makes' claim to the Dark One's_ dagger _and is working on an alternative result of how Emma is saved from her curse and how Regina manages to help her in the process._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Dark Pursuit: Lost in an Evil Fog of Dreams**

The dark dense smoke crackled with an intense power, that no one save Regina and the Charmings had ever seen before. Everyone reeled back in The dark dense smoke crackled with an intense power, that no one save Regina and the Charmings had ever seen before. Everyone reeled back in horror as they watched their savior being torn away from them and turned into the worst fears; the Dark One.

Regina spotted something sparkling on the ground at the base of the dispersing fog. It was slender and looked to be a dagger. Immediately she recognized what it was and broke away from Robin, heading towards the weapon with all the intentions and purpose of a woman on a mission.

"Regina!" Robin cried in her wake, but Regina was deaf to anyone who would try to stop her.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed but Regina was too busy to respond, her eyes focused on her target.

She stooped low and grabbed the dagger from the ground and turned it over in her hand. As the smoke began to clear, Regina could make out the words "Emma Swan" embedded into the shiny metal surface, written in the blackest magic, just as if it had always been there.

Just as Regina was about to stand up, a hand shot out of the fog. It grabbed hold of Regina's wrist and held on tight. Regina looked up into the dark, soulless eyes of her captor, and her heart sank immediately.

"Emma?" Regina asked pleadingly and winced, the grip on her wrist was like a vice.

Suddenly Emma yanked at Regina's arm and used Regina's arm against her. Emma twisted the arm until the dagger was pointed at Regina's throat, and before Regina could react, she felt the cold kiss of steel and dark magic against her skin.

"Swan, let go!" Regina's exclaimed, struggling to push Emma off.

Emma seemed to hesitate, the grip on Regina's wrist loosening, however, Regina started to feel woozy as she stared into Emma's blackened, soulless eyes. It was as if she was staring into the darkness of the universe itself. She felt herself slipping away into a trance-like state, and she was losing grip on reality altogether.

"Regina, look out!" shouted Snow White, her voice cutting through Regina's dark reverie.

"What? Oh gosh" Regina said and began to fight against Emma's control again " this is not how I imagined I would die!"

Just then Emma seemed to snap out of her evil trance. For a brief moment, she looked around, wide-eyed, wondering where she was and what she was doing. When she realized that she still had her hands on Regina, she immediately let go and took a step back.

"What have I done?" She gasped, looking at Regina in horror.

Before Regina could reply, Emma disappeared into thin air in a cloud of magic, whisking herself as far away as she possibly could get from the people she loved and cared about most dearly.

Snow White rushed over to Regina's side just as Emma disappeared and they both stared at the empty space where Emma had stood not moments ago.

"What just happened?" Snow White asked, stunned.

Regina looked down at the sword once more, studying the inscription for the second time, as if in hope that if she read it long enough, it would change back to Rumplestiltskin, or any other name for that matter, just not, Emma Swan.

The others crowded around Regina and Hook was the first of the lot to speak up.

"I don't know, but that sure as hell was not Emma," Hook said, his deep-set brows furrowing in worry and pain.

Regina turned to Hook and grimace. " Oh, that was Emma alright. That was Emma turned dark" She said, flexing her wrist to see how much damage had been caused.

Robin joined Regina by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, but Regina was still too affected by the whole situation to want any close contact with another person.

"Not now Robin, sorry," Regina said and shrugged Robin off.

"No matter what has happened to my mom, we can't stand around here, feeling terrified about her." Henry piped up " She did this to save us all, so now we have to find a way to save her"

"The boy's right. Regina, you know and understand dark magic, what do you think we should do?" Charming asked, taking a step forward. His handsome features were darkened by that thought that he had somehow lost his daughter, yet again! He would do anything to get her back home, safe and sound.

Regina looked at everyone for a moment, then looked at the spot where Emma disappeared only moments ago.

"Hook, get Belle and find out as much as you can about the history of the Dark One. Maybe there is something that we do not know, that lies in those dusty archives of hers" Regina instructed, giving Hook a stern look.

Hook nodded and wasted no time lingering around. He immediately turned on his heels and headed towards the library.

"Snow White, get Ruby and try and see if you can track Emma down. When you find her, leave her be, all we need to know is where she is. It is too dangerous to bring her back here, with all of our unarmed citizens, we must try our best to contain this power in a place where it will hurt as few people as possible" Regina explained to Snow.

"On it" Snow replied and headed off to see Ruby at Granny's.

"Charming, you, Robin and Henry need to find a way to fortify the town. Remember when Emma was learning to use her light magic? Even when she was in control, her powers were erratic, I cannot imagine how much worse it must be, now that she is the Dark One.

Charming nods and leaves too, with Robin in his stride. Henry began forward in pursuit of his Grandpa, however, he hesitated and turned back for a moment.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Henry asked, feeling concerned for his mother's safety.

Regina shook her head and sighed, "I have to speak with Maleficent because sometimes, it takes evil to fight evil " Regina replied and headed on out towards the old hospital.

* * *

Ok _that's the end of chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it! I will upload the next chapter soon, have a great day!_

 _\- FTML_


	2. Chapter 2: Into The Woods

**Author's Notes:**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of these characters. I am simply borrowing them for a time, to write a story that was inspired by their close bond. SwanQueen is end game in this fic. Thank you for your understanding, I hope you enjoy this little story of mine! Also this story began originally as a comic, however over the years I have found it difficult to finish it, so I am releasing it's script as a story here on instead. If you would like to see the comic, you may do so here: /series/A-Decadent-Affair However there is no need as this is the full script, the comic only provides a visual aid to my ideas. Having said that, thank you again for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoy it. This story is set right after Emma makes' claim to the Dark One's dagger, and is working on an alternative result of how Emma is saved from her curse and how Regina manages to help her in the process._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Dark Pursuit - Into The Woods**

Emma found herself standing in the middle of the woods. Her head felt heavy as if a huge weight had been placed on her shoulders and was pressing down against her temples. She stumbled forward, feeling the weight flowing further and further down her body.

A sharp pain struck Emma's heart and she doubled forward, clutching at her chest. She winced, and as she bent over to cough, a thick black fog bellowed out of her.

As Emma coughed a few more times and began to straighten up, the fog becomes thicker and denser. It swirled around her menacingly and began to envelop her in tendrils of dark magic.

Emma gasped in horror and raised her hands to shield her face from the oncoming darkness. She felt so very sleepy, and the intoxicating dark magic began to take a hold of her soul, but by bit.

Suddenly, from within Emma's own body, came a burst of white light. Her own magic was fighting against the Dark One's Curse! It expelled the dark magic from Emma's body, cutting through the fog like a sword on butter. However the victory was short live, as Emma fell into a dark slumber, so did her light magic. The Dark magic returned, swirling around the savior. It covered her completely and lifted her up high in the air. The magic pierced deep into her heart and as it did so, a change overcame Emma. Her clothes changed, from the loose-fitted white sweater and pants to a dark leather vest and pants. Her eyes were lined with black marks, the markings of an evil enchantress, and her fingers seemed to ooze the same dark fog as had surrounded her.

Once the Dark Magic had fully assimilated with its host, it dropped Emma's tormented body onto the forest floor. Emma landed with an "Omph!", startling nearby forest-dwelling animals. She rolled off the bush that broke her fall and landed on the soft undergrowth of the forest floor.

Emma groaned, her body aching in so many ways, however, she didn't have enough time to process the damage, as she minds started to cloud and darken again, and her eyes started to close on the world she knew and tried so hard to protect.

Just as Emma was about to slip into a dark coma, a hand reached out to her and grabbed her limp body. Emma tried to say something, but she was gone by the time her mystery captor hoister her up in their arms, and carried her away, deeper into the woods.

* * *

"Have you caught a whiff of Emma yet?" Snow asked Ruby as her eyes scanned the trees before her. She clutched her bow tightly, her brow set in a permanent scowl as she tried to suppress the anguish and fear that was threatening to come out at any moment. She knew she had to be the brave and positive leader that everyone knew and expected her to be, so she oppressed her fears during moments like this when she was away from her people.

"No, It's too early to tell" replied Ruby, her keen werewolf senses straining to detect any trace of the savior in the woods.

" There is a high chance that she may not even smell like "Emma" anymore. I'm searching for the traces of Dark Magic which is more likely to be what her scent is now" Ruby added, looking at Snow sullenly.

"Why do these sort of things always have to happen to Emma?" Snow snapped, clenching her fists in frustration " I feel...I wish….-"

"I know what you're trying to say, Snow. We all do" Ruby interrupted and put a reassuring hand on Snow's shoulder "Every single one of us wishes we could take her place. But you know, the only one who is strong enough amongst us to take on the Dark One, and still retain a semblance of herself, is Emma. Trust her Snow, I'm sure she is out there somewhere, trying to find a way back to us"

"Yeah, you're right," Snow said and sighed, massaging her forehead.

Ruby stepped away from Snow and took a look around to see if they had missed out on any clues. The area was calm and peaceful as if no one but the two of them were there in its midst.

"We should mark the way so that we know where we've been," Ruby said after a few minutes.

"Good idea" Snow replied and fumbled in her pocket for the dyed bright red wooden pegs and the small hammer she brought with her to mark the trees as they went by.

Ruby pulled out her handphone in the meantime and tried to get reception.

"We better get Robin and his Merry Men to score these woods," Ruby said as she finally got three bars on her wifi and dialed Robin's number.

"Yeah, it looks like it's going to be a long night" Snow replied, lost in her troubled thoughts as she hammered away at a little wooden peg.

Back in Storybrooke, Hook stood amongst the old bookshelves of the Storybrooke library, waiting as patiently as he could while Belle poured over several books that she hoped would have the answer everyone was looking for. She had immediately sprung into action upon learning of Emma's predicament and hadn't stopped looking since Hook arrived with the bad news.

* * *

Hook tried to stifle a yawn and reached over to a pile of books on a table nearby. He flipped through it, and finding that it had no pictures, put it down in exchange for one that looked to be illustrated.

"I swear, sometimes I wish I hadn't been as drunk as often as I had been in the past. Then I would be able to draw on my numerous encounters with the Crocodile" Hook said to himself as he rifled through the illustrated book about roses and its herbal properties.

"Don't worry, I could say the same, only the liquor I had been drinking at the time was love" Belle replied as she put one book down and picked up another, her eyes rapidly scanning the text for anything that could remotely help Emma.

"Well… I guess now you can count yourself lucky. Now you get the man, without the monster" Hook said and looked up at Belle with a goofy smile, thinking that she might like the idea.

Belle paused and looked up. There were so many things she wanted to say. She hadn't even had time to really digest the change that had happened to Rumple, let alone how this would affect her and in turn, their relationship.

Belle sighed and snapped the book shut. Once again there hadn't been anything specifically useful to Emma's unique case in that one. Belle walked over to a nearby shelf and slotted the book back in its place.

"Yes, but Emma is now the beast...and I have no idea whether the man that lies in the antique shop is the same man that I fell in love with" Belle finally replied in a very level-headed tone.

Hook nodded in understanding. " I guess only time will tell" he replied, feeling sheepish that he had spoken up when he did.

Belle rubbed her head and sighed " True, but for now, we search for answers".

* * *

 _Ok, that's the end of chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it! :3_


	3. Chapter 3: The Confrontation

A figure walked through the lower hospital chambers. Their black heels clicked across the sterilized floor  
in hurried but purposeful footsteps.

As the figure came closer to one of the very last doors in that long hallway, they walked right past several  
locked doors and headed over to the one with the label "Zelena" printed in bright green on a wooden plaque card. 

The figure pulled out a pair of black kid gloves from her jacket where they had nestled close to the figure's ample  
bosom. Pulling on the gloves, the figure took inhaled sharply, as if drawing in energy and courage from the environment itself. 

Once the gloves were on, the figure grabbed hold of the doorknob, and after muttering something under their breath,  
they pulled the previously locked door open with ease.

Zelena lay on the thin gray cot facing the wall. There was barely anything in that dingy little hospital ward, it looked  
more like a dungeon than a place of respite. 

The figure closed the door behind them and strode up to the bed. 

"Zelena, I know you are awake, get up," said the figure in a steely voice.

Zelena sighed and turned over. Propping up her head with one hand, she regarded the figure with mild amusement. 

"Well look who's here to crash this crazy slumber party but my one and only sister, Regina" Zelena replied sarcastically. 

Regina grabbed Zelena by the collar and pulled her up to a sitting position" Look I don't have time for your lip,  
Emma is now the Dark One and I need you to tell me anything you know that can help me bring her back!" Regina hissed.

"Even I don't have that kind of knowledge! You know Rumplestiltskin rejected me as his apprentice.  
All I can tell you is that it takes a very strong mind to overcome the Dark One's allure to power and control;  
if Emma is strong enough, she may be able to come back from this, but it is a fight that she must win from  
the inside" Zelena replied hurriedly as she felt herself suffocating under her sister's grip. 

Regina released Zelena and Zelena fell back against the bed frame.

"Well err, that's a lot more than I got out of Maleficent earlier" Regina replied. 

"Maleficent? How is she?" Zelena asked as she rubbed her pregnant belly. 

"Unwilling to talk. Well, I guess I owe you something for that information. I'll have the nurse set you up  
in a better room" Regina replied and began to walk out. 

"Wait, there is one more thing," Zelena said as she pulled her legs up so that she could lie on the bed again.

"What is it?" Regina asked curiously.

"On top of all that I told you, you must be ready with another vessel in order to capture the beast for good,  
because exorcising it from Emma's body will not destroy it" Zelena replied " Oh and I'd like some herbal tea,  
the baby needs some nourishment, not just this horrible hospital food" Zelena added. 

"Noted" Regina said and slammed the door shut behind her. 

* * *

Once the sound of Regina's heels disappears into the distance, Zelena sits up on the cot and smirks to herself. 

" Looks like baby-sister is losing her edge. Did she really think storming in here was going to shake me down?" Zelena scoffed to herself. 

Zelena reached down and picked up a lock of hair that belonged to Regina while Regina had been holding on to  
Zelena, Zelena had taken the opportunity to snap off a lock while Regina was in the heat of the moment. 

"Well, no matter" Zelena continued to say to herself " Soon, when this business with Emma Swan blows over,  
things are going to get far more exciting around here for Regina. 

* * *

_Thanks for reading Chapter 3! More chapter will be up soon._

 _I really value your input, so please leave reviews if you would like to_

 _let me know how you feel about the story so far!_

 _Thank you so much to all those who have favourited it, I really appreciate your support! :3_

 _\- The Cream Cake_


	4. Chapter 4: The Search Continues

_Hello wonderful readers. Thank you so much for your patience and your kind support of this story. Are you ready to once again dive into the illustrious world of SwanQueen Fanfiction? I know I am! So back in the flesh and the fantasy is the "Decadent Affair" of Regina Mills and Emma Swan, Chapter 4._

A Bit about the Story So Far:

 _This is an account of the already published webcomic. Everything here is based on the script, which you can contact me about if you would like to read it, though I am such a rollie pollie ball it might be faster if you check out the links in my bio to find it ( if you are reading this on fanfiction ), or in my feed ( if you are reading this on Tapas)._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am only borrowing them and their essence, for the purpose of writing this story as a fanfiction.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Search Continues**

The air is thick with tension back at Storybrooke. It has been hours since anyone has heard back from Regina, and the search has been going on for what seems like an eternity, with no luck in sight.

Henry, the Blue Fairy and Charming are all huddled together over a large map of the town and the woods that surround it.

"This is as far as the fairies have been able to sketch" says the Blue Fairy " I have already asked my fairies to gather up the materials for the protection spells that we need" she explains, showing newer and more sketchy details on the map which looked like they had been scribbled in hastily with permanent markers.

"Look at that section there," Henry said, pointing to a massive scribbling of landmarks towards the far side of the woods " There are so many uncharted areas Grandpa"

"Yes, that is true" Charming replied " But we need to concentrate on bringing your mother back to us before we go on any side adventures," he said and patted Henry patronizingly.

If only they had known that Henry's innate magic abilities had actually locked into his mother's whereabouts just by looking at the map and pointing at it. If only they had recognised the genius behind Henry's young, untrained eyes, however, Henry said nothing about the sinking feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach as he gazed at the tangled mess of black lines. He knew he couldn't prove how much he felt for sure that he knew exactly where his mother was, so his only option was to be quiet and wait while his grandfather slowly combs for clues in the wrong direction.

Meanwhile right there where Henry had honed in on the spot where his mother was, Lily was sitting in a cave with her knees pushed up against her chest. She was quietly sitting next to and watching very intently, a figure dressed entirely in black, breathing heavily in a restless slumber. Golden hair spilt over onto the dirt, partially covering her face, but her undeniably beautifully arched cheekbones stood out like ivory curves in the dying light, revealing her to be none other than Emma Swan herself.

Lily couldn't get a signal all the way out where they were, but she could tell by the position of the sun that evening was drawing near, and although Emma and herself had had a falling out, maybe now that Emma was the Dark One, things could be different between them.

Lily reached out and touched Emma's cold pale skin, hoping to rouse her for the fifth time that day, however just like many times before, even before she could touch Emma, a sharp pain coursed through her body and she snatched her hand away immediately. It was like some magical force was creating a force field around Emma's limp form, and nothing could get to her.

Lily considered just getting up and leaving her there, but, she didn't feel like thinking about someone who was not a dragon, wandering into the cave by accident and getting fried to death because to Lily Emma's force field was a string, but to a normal human being Emma was emitting a force field that was almost close to being Radioactive, and if Lily didn't stay there to warn them, who would?

"Sighs. I'm only doing this for you because I know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you woke up and found out that you had killed people in your sleep" Lily said to the sleeping Emma and tucked her head into her knees as she waited for the sun to set. She was hoping that by then, at least, Emma would wake up from her slumber.

END of Chapter 4

* * *

 _Thanks again for reading this story!_

 _So sorry for the long wait!_

 _Hopefully new chapters will appear soon._

 _Until next time,_

 _Have a lovely day!_

 _\- The Cream Cake_


	5. Chapter 5: A Lucid Nightmare

**Chapter 5: A Lucid Nightmare**

* * *

Emma woke up in a darkened room. Everything seemed blurry and she couldn't clearly make out where she was. Her vision seemed to have been affected drastically as the whole world seemed to have a purplish hue.

"What-" Emma began to say to herself as she slowly pushed herself up from off the ground " Where am I?" She continued, standing up and taking in her surroundings.

Emma seemed to be in what looked like a simple bedroom. There was a bed next to a window, which let in a bright yellow light, however, for some reason the light wasn't strong enough to illuminate the entire room, so there were just patches and outlines of furniture and objects that she could make out in the dark.

Emma began to walk. She felt weighed down heavily, as if she was stuck in a duvet of some kind. She looked down to see what appeared to be a large tent attached to her top.

"And what am I wearing?" Emma said to herself out loud. This was the most impractical outfit she had ever worn in her life! Even more impractical than her bright idea to wear a red mini dress to catch that debtor earlier that year.

Emma tried to more forward in the dress, but she found progress was slow, so she gathered up as much as she could, and yanked a good lot off it off the ground. This made it much easier for Emma to walk, and immediately Emma headed over to the door of the bedroom.

Emma reached out and tried the door knob.

"Damn it, it's locked!" She exclaimed after wrestling with it for a couple of seconds.

"Well whoever did this had the wrong idea of what kind of princess Emma Swan is!" Emma exclaimed to herself, and defiantly raised her skirts and her leg, and kicked the door with everything she had in her.

To Emma's surprise and delight, the door fell clean off its hinges and to the ground with a great big *SLAM*. Outside the room was revealed a long corridor, with many other similar doors lining the wall.

"Well… that wasn't so hard. Is this some king of hotel?" Emma wondered to herself out loud. Being along in this creepy purple-hue place was creeping her out. Even though it might have been a little naiive, speaking to herself out loud was helping her to stay calm.

Emma made her way down the corridor and looked around at the different objects to find any clues as to what the place was and how she could get out of it.

As she walked passed a portrait, a chill went down her spin as the girl staring back at her, looked very much like her, only with more frilly clothes and braided hair. Just what was this place, and what did they have such a strange picture of her up on the wall?

"Then again…"Emma said to herself " Maybe that was too easy. I better find a way out of her first" she concluded. She could always look up the address and investigate further once she was back at Storybrooke.

As Emma continued to walk down the long corridor, there appeared to be a yellowish light growing brighter right at the end. Emma quickened her step and headed straight for the light, not noticing how the portraits on the way seemed to follow her with their eyes, all the way until she stepped out on a beautiful and large balcony, that revealed an endless night sky.

The source of the yellow light turned out to be the brilliantly bright moon, hanging high in the sky, shining its light down upon Emma.

As she stared up at the tinkling stars and the soft glow of moonlight, Emma seemed to forget who she was for a moment, so mesmerised by the world around her.

"Who am I...Where am I…." she stared to mumble to herself as her thoughts drifted.

Just as Emma felt herself feeling sleepy and lightheaded, she heard a familiar voice calling her name inside her head ' _EMMA!'_ the voice seemed to say...

"Regina?" Emma thought to herself, whipping her head around to see if the woman was nearby, but there was no one there.

Again, a deep sense of heaviness and brain fog suddenly started to set in, but this time Emma was alert and started to recognise that something was not right.

Emma clutched her head in her hands fiercely and cried out " What the hell is going on? Why do I keep forgetting who I am? I am Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Mother of Henry! It's as if someone is trying to make me forget…."

And just like that a thunderous voice cut through her thoughts like a knife slicing through paper:

"YOU ARE NOT ALONE" it said, with a sinister tone.

* * *

 _Oooo what is to become of Emma's sanity at this rate?_

 _Find out next chapter!_

 _\- The Creak Cake_


	6. Chapter 6: The Lucid Nightmare Part 2

**Chapter 6: The Lucid Nightmare Part 2**

* * *

Emma turned towards the sinister voice and found herself face to face with a dark hooded figure that was shrouded in a cloud of black smoke.

Before Emma could say anything, the voice spoke again.

"You are my wife" The voice said.

"What?" Emma exclaimed " Who are you. I am nobody's wife you creep"

The hooded figure put a bony arm on it's hip as if getting ready to explain something exasperatedly to a small child.

"Marriage, is merely a contract between agreeable parties that have decided to remain together forever until death do they part" The figure began to explain condescending.

"What matters is that I have the right to do whatever I want with you" The figure concluded, sounding very pleased with itself.

Emma snorted and waved a had at the figure, fed up with listening to it's nonsense.

"That isn't marriage. That is called slavery. I don't need you to tell me what I can and cannot do, I'm out of here." Emma said and started walking back towards the door that led back into the corridor.

"Oh really?" Called out the hooded figure " We'll see about that." it said angrily.

Night had fallen in the cave where Lily waited next to Emma's lifeless body. There was a stillness in the air which made the hair on Lily's skin stand up. It was like the whole forest was afraid of Emma, and were holding their breath, waiting to see what happened next.

All of a sudden, Emma's body started to move. She pushed herself off the ground and looked straight at Lily, who immediately uncurled herself, about to rush over to Emma, that is, until she saw that there was something not right about her.

'Oh. Here eyes are completely black. This does not look good' Lily thought to herself.

Just as a look of apprehension crossed Lily's face, Emma smiled a wide and sinister smile.

"Did someone call for the Dark One?" Emma asked menacingly.

* * *

Oh dear, what is going to happen to poor Lily?

Check back next week for new updates! ?


	7. Chapter 7: A Cry for Help

**Decadent Affair Chapter 7: A Cry for Help**

* * *

Before Lily could flee and call for help, Emma appeared right in front of Lily and grabbed her by the throat.

"Where is the dagger?" Emma snarled as she slowly increased her grip on Lily's neck.

"I don't know! Let me go Emma, what's wrong with you?" Lily cried out hoarsely as she desperately clawed at Emma's fingers around her neck.

A huge fog of purple smoke suddenly filled the cave, catching Emma off guard. Just as Emma whipped her head towards the direction of the incoming fog, out stepped a beautiful brunette dressed in a perfectly crisp business suit. As dazzling as the woman herself was, it was the dagger that she held out in front of her that really caught Emma's attention. Regina Mills had her dagger it seemed!

"I have it Dark One" Regina said curtly. " I command you to let her go"

Emma shrugged and released Lily, who fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, gasping and rubbing her throat.

Emma turned to face Regina and crossed her arms across her chest.

" I see I have a little problem. No matter…" Emma began and then pointed a finger directly at Regina's face " You can be the first to die by my hand!" She exclaimed and laughed.

Regina, still completely level head, ignored what Emma was saying and raised the dagger to face Emma again.

"Emma" she said, slightly more gentle this time "I command you to sleep".

Without another word, Emma's eyelids drooped and then shut, and her whole body went limp. Within seconds she was falling backwards, completely unconscious.

"Woah!" Lily exclaimed as she recovered just in time to catch Emma in her arms.

Regina bent down slightly and held out her hand over Emma's limp body and began to mutter something rapidly under her breathe.

"Wait -" Lily said, startled as Emma suddenly started to become transparent.

"What are you doing?" Lily exclaimed as she turned and realised it was Regina who was making Emma disappear.

In a matter of seconds, Emma's limp body evaporated into a mist of sparkling lights, and Lily found herself empty handed.

"Don't worry dear" Regina replied confidently " I've sent her somewhere she cannot hurt herself or anyone else".


	8. Chapter 8: The Lucid Nightmare Part 3

**Chapter 8: Lucid Dream Part 3**

* * *

Emma finds herself out in the middle of a lush green forest instead of back in the corridor like how she had expected.

"How did I get here?" she asked herself, slightly bemused at her situation. Then she remembered the shadowy figure. It must have done something to her or her reality.

"Creature" Emma said loudly, wondering if it would respond.

"Is that any way to refer to your husband?" A voice grumbled from behind her.

Emma turned around to face the shadowy figure angrily.

"Stop it with your sick fantasy. Where have you taken me?" Emma demanded.

" Outside the castle. To give you a good look at this wonderful place I have created for you" It said menacingly.

The created stretched out a long cloaked arm and pointed through the trees, towards what looked like a dark building on the horizon.

Emma turned and stared at the building. There was something oddly familiar about it for some reason.

"Why does it look so familiar…" Emma said to herself under her breath.

"Well… this is your mind. What was the scariest place that you can think of?" The shadowy creature replied.

"The only place that has ever scared me was that house in the creepy fairytale about a man who used to kill his wives…" Emma replied then gasped " Oh My God. This is Blue Beard's Castle!"

She turns sharply to face the shadow figure and points and accusatory finger at it angrily.

" That means you must be -" Emma began.

"The Blue Beard of your dreams? Yes my dear, and it took you long enough, seeing as you are my wife" The shadowy figure replied smuggly.

" Wife? Wife… no… this had nothing to do with marriage" Emma said and reached out to grab the shadowy figure by the collar of it's cloak " You are hiding something from me. Something that only the story of Blue beard has the answer to. Tell me what you know!" She shouted as she held onto the cloak. Shaking with anger.

"Oh how boring marriage life can get after you have finally come to terms with it" The shadow figure replied nonchalant " Save it, I'd rather have High tea instead"

Emma blinked and the next thing she knew, she was seated at a table set of a feast. There were sandwiches, scones, cakes, fruits, meats and a whole cheese plate, and that was only the things she glanced at.

"Woah… how did I get here" Emma sighed, feeling dizzy and light headed.


	9. Chapter 9: Secret Regina

**Chapter 9: Secret Regina**

* * *

Regina walks out of one of the underground asylum rooms. Through the gap of the door one could see a figure slumped over on a wire frame bed, just before Regina pulled the door shut and locked it.

A nurse stood by, waiting on Regina's instructions. Regina turned to the nurse and handed her the key to the locked room.

"Don't open this door for anybody but me" she said firmly.

"Yes ma'am" the nurse replied, accepting the keys with a solemn expression.

Regina left the building and immediately headed to Granny's Diner, where she hoped to find everyone and tell them the good news that she had finally found Emma.

Regina opened the door and was stopped in her tracks by the fact that the whole place was jam packed with what looked to be an angry mob.

'Did the Charmings call for a town meeting without me?' Regina thought to herself.

"She is a threat!" Someone is the crowd cried out.

" You have to so something!" another person shouted.

"Look!" Snow White's voice rang out amongst the crowd, making the people hush in order for her to be heard " David has been out with the search team all night. He hasn't found her yet but we aren't going to stop looking. Please be patient with us. We will find her and find a way to contain the darkness" Snow White explained calmly to the crowd.

Despite Snow's rousing words of encouragement, the crowd burst into a new wave of anger and fear, demanding that a worse punishment be made upon Emma, or worse, death.

"And these are the people emma risked her life to save?' Regina muttered to herself " How dare they.. I ought to…"

'No. I can't get distracted by their fear' Regina reminded herself ' I trust the Charmings but right now, it is my responsibility to keep emma safe. This is the least I can do to repay her' Regina thought to herself.

Without attracting any attention to herself, Regina magicked herself away from the dinner and back to the asylum.

Regina didn't bother collecting the key back from the nurse. Maybe it was also better to not involve the staff any further, just in case Snow and Charming came sniffing around for clues.

"For the first time I'm glad I had to put you into a trance. I hope you never have to see your people like that" Regina said to Emma's limp form "I think I know just where I can take you to find some help. Without exposing you to the town. "


	10. Chapter 10: The Lucid Nightmare Part 4

**Chapter 10: The Ludic Nightmare Part 4**

* * *

Back in the nightmare, Emma stood up from across the table. Immediately all the food vanished from sight and it was just a long empty dining table in an empty room.

"Cut the act" Emma snapped at the shadow figure "If you really are my husband, reveal yourself" She demanded.

"Do you really think you are ready for the truth?" The shadow figure asked and laughed, a deep menacing laugh.

"Bring it on"

"Ok Swan. I hope you…" The shadow figure said as it began to pull back the hood of its cloak.

"Are ready for this!" The hooded figure said and whipped the whole cloak off, revealing non other than Captain Hook!

"NO." Emma said, wide eyed like a deer caught in the headlights. " No it can't be" Emma said and turned away from Dark Hook.

"But it is. How can you deny this?" Dark Hook replied, walking around the dining table, towards Emma.

Emma spun around and before Dark Hook could touch her she leaned in and shouted in his face " No. I don't believe you for one minute. Hook would never keep me captive! Even in this crazy nightmare, he would be the one person I could rely on"

Dark Hook's eyes flashed and turned completely black. A darkness began to spill out of him like toxic waxes and he clenched and unclench his fists, like he was trying to hold himself back from doing something.

"Who said anything about Hook keeping you captive?" Dark Hook said, his voice distorted.

"Then why are you taking the form of Hook? What are you trying to prove?" Emma snapped.

"Ha. Don't you get it yet Swan" Dark Hook replied and turned away to look out one of the tall windows of the dinning hall "I am the reason you are here"

Dark Hook turns back to Emma and smiles " As long as you listen to me, and do what I say, we will be one big perfect, happy family. We will live happily ever after. It's everything you've ever wanted. Right Swan?"

As Dark stared at Emma, the world around her started to become darker and darker.

"We can have it all dearie. Isn't this exactly what you've always wanted?" Dark Hood says and grins " the perfect relationship?"


	11. Chapter 11: The Sea Magic

**Chapter 11: The Sea Magic**

* * *

Standing on a pier, Regina tried her best to carry Emma's weight against her physical body, as keeping her in a trance and keeping her upright with magic was beginning to wear her down.

"URSULA!" Regina cried out to the ocean.

Within moments the sea near the edge of the pier becan to bubble, as if something from the deep was rising out from beneath.

Regina stepped back just in time for a long thick tentacle to rise up and slap hold of the last wooden panel of the pier before the sea.

What followed was an explosion of sea water and foam that sparkled in the atmosphere. In the midst of this sea magic rose the Queen of the Sea herself, Ursula.

"Regina, you called?" She asked, hovering over around the edge of the peer.

Upon seeing Ursula appear, Regina collapsed on the pier, still cradling Emma's body as best as she could. Exhausted from the power drain, she looked up at Ursula pleadingly.

"Oh my, is Emma ok?' Ursula said, taken aback by Regina's sudden collapse as well as seeing a near lifeless Emma cradled in Regina's arms.

"Please" Regina cried, tears running down her face from exhaustion and frustration " Please, help me save her"


	12. Chapter 12: The Lucid Nightmare Part 5

**Chapter 12: Lucid Nightmare Part 5**

* * *

Back in the nightmare, Emma turned away from Dark Hook and started to contemplate her fate.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" She asked herself out loud.

Dark Hook slung an arm around Emma's shoulder, pulling her firmly against his cold and clammy body " Don't worry about such trivial things. All that matters now is you and me, and the future we have together. Trust me, my pretty thing" Hook replied.

Dark Hook grinned and whispered in Emma's ear " Together we could change the world."

"Never" Emma said resolute and pushed herself away from Dark Hook's grasp.

"Oh my God. I think I just realised how to fix this. It's just as you said, I've always wanted one big happy family, but I already have my happy ending, I just never accepted it for what it is" Emma said, finally drawing links to what Dark Hook had been telling her all along in the form of riddles and misleading answers " That's what I need to do right now. I need to accept my happy ending, and not only that, I need to accept the person who I am really meant to be with. I need to accept…"

The darkness around Emma started to retreat, as Emma's inner strength and power finally found the strength to fight back against this invading force that was trying to take over her mind.

"... Regina. I have to accept Regina" Emma said with a satisfactory smile.

Finally having admitted her own feelings for the woman to herself made a huge weight lift off her shoulders, and Emma felt like she could fight again, because she had something worth fighting for.

However unbeknown to emma, the darkness was still clinging on to her conscious self for dear life, and it was not going down without a fight.

"We'll see about that" the darkness whispered as it felt Emma's magic fighting against it's grasp " Regina, I'm coming for you. Once you are gone, Emma will be mine"


	13. Chapter 13: Deep Within the Deep

**Chapter 13: Deep Within the Deep**

* * *

After much discussion, struggling and sea magic, Ursula managed to transport both Regina and Emma down to a deep sea cave, where a tiny slit in a chamber opened up to a chamber full of oxygen where Regina and Emma could walk around easily, without the risk of the sea rushing in.

"Deep within this cave is a lava so full of dark power that it exists to suck up powerful sources of dark energy " Ursula said as she led Regina, who was still dragging Emma's limp form on her own, down deeper and deeper into the chamber.

" I brought a water demon that was terrorising my kingdom here and after two hours of being locked inside here, it was reduced to the common water demon it used to be" Ursula continued.

"Are we there yet?" Regina asked impatiently " I'm sorry to rush you, but it's not easy to carry a human being and magic them to walk on their own at the same time while keeping them in a fixed trance" Regina added.

"Look, maybe if you weren't a brat when you were younger and learnt more from Cora when she was around, you would be able to teleport even in your weakened state" Ursula replied hautily, clearly offended " I'm already taking you to a royal secret of my kingdom. Don't expect any more handouts, she is your woman not mine"

Regina flushed a rudy red.

"I'll have you know that Emma and I are not together" Regina snapped as they trudged on through the dark cave " Also my mother was regularly making my life miserable when I was younger in order to fulfill her plans for me to rule the kingdom. By the time I could finally have an honest mother-daughter conversation with her, she was murdered. So don't tell me who or what I should have done in my earlier years."

Ursula tsked to herself "Honey, I just call it when I see it. Now, forgive me for interrupting your rant, but we have finally arrived."

Though a cast iron metal door was a vast hall with what looked to be a large cave lake that stretched out further than the eye could see. Hanging from the roof of the dome of the cave was a huge bell-shaped container. Ursula, Emma and Regina were ants compared to the size of the chamber.

"There is the chamber" Ursula said " are you sure you want to do this? You will have to go inside there to keep her from getting out. Once inside you must not use your magic or else you will loose your powers as well"

Regina nodded silently, staring intently up at the chamber.

Ursula shook her head and continued " Alright then. It takes a full two hours before the purification will be complete. If not, Emma will not be fully cleansed and she could still be susceptible to the darkness.

Ursula pauses for a moment and stares at Regina hard " Are you sure you can handle keeping Emma, the current Dark One, in check for the dull duration of the cleansing?"

Regina drew her eyes away from the chamber to meet Ursula's leveled glare calmly.

" Ursula, I did not drag emma Swan's limp body over 20 miles in order to dump her here and run. I am a queen no matter where I reign, not a scoundrel. I keep my word"

Regina said and cleared her throat " Even if that means I have to wrestle her to the ground and pin her down until the darkness leaves her"

Ursula smirked and reached up high with one of her long tentacles. She grabbed hold of the chamber's handle and pulled it down towards them so that Regina could get herself and Emma onto it.

"Now that, I'd like to see" Ursula said and winked at Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes and looked away " Oh go kiss a water demon" she grumbled.


	14. Chapter 14: Dark Emma

**Chapter 14: Dark Emma**

* * *

An hour had passed since Regina and Ursula had placed Emma in a corner of the chamber in anticipation of the cleansing that was about to take place.

Emma had not moved a muscle and as Regina watched her, she was half expecting Emma to jump up and go for her throat like the last time, but because it hadn't happened for over and hour, she was just kind of, bored out of her mind at that point, that having Emma jump her didn't sound like such a bad idea.

" I swear, waiting for the inevitable is far worse than experiencing it" Regina laughed to herself as she sat with her legs folded up to her chest, watching Emma's sleeping form.

Just as those words left Regina's mouth, Emma began to stir.

"Well your Majesty," A dark, hoarse voice came out of Emma's mouth " here comes the inevitable"

Before Regina could get up, Dark Emma was face to face with her, smiling evilly as she leaned over Regina's smaller frame.

"So, when exactly do you want me to start ripping your throat out your Majesty?" Dark Emma said grinned wickedly.

Regina tried to move away but Dark Emma grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned in real close, their lips a hair's breath apart.

" Or are you just waiting for me to bring you back to the dark side?" Dark Emma whispered as she let some of her dark magic reach out to Regina's unresisting heart.

Suddenly Dark Emma felt herself being struck by what she could only explain as an electric shock that rendered her whole body motionless. Then like walking into a Sauna set at 100 degrees celsius, her whole body began to burn, and the sound of a deep vibration bell started to ring in her head.

Dark Emma keeled over, clutching her head and crying out loud " Oh my Gooooodd!"

Seconds later Regina was shocked to see literally black smoke and energy being sucked right out of Emma's body. From her nose, her eyes and even the pores of her skin, out ooze thick beams of black energy. It was all sucked up into the top of the chamber, where it seemed to disappear through a whole right at the top of the dome.

Emma's body collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily and clutching her chest.

"STOP' Dark Emma shouted, clearly feeling the effects of the cleansing.

After a few moments of intense breathing, Dark Emma managed to sit up right and glare Regina down from across the room.

"What have you done?" Dark Emma demanded.

Regina calmly stood up and leaned against the wall opposite where Dark Emma was kneeling and crossed her arms, looking down at Dark Emma with disdain.

"Did you really think that I would bring you to the bottom of the ocean, to have a heart-to-heart conversation" Regina replied coldly " As long as you are here, your dark powers are being sucked away slowly. By using them, you speed up the process, and put yourself through agonizing pain. I'd suggest that you sit down and make yourself comfortable, because it's really up to you to make your own demise as painless as possible"

Dark Emma smiled and got up, running a hand through her hair.

"All I'm hearing, Regina, is that you can't use your dark dark magic, to do anything to me. The truth is, I don't need magic to defeat you, because we both know that the most deadliest magic…" Dark Emma said as she confidently walked over to Regina and planted a hand right next to Regina's head " Is attraction."


	15. Chapter 15: Emma Is Back

**Chapter 15: Emma Is Back**

* * *

Emma, the real Emma, opened her eyes. She sat up, feeling blurry and refreshed, like she had finally got that fabled 8 hours of sleep that some T.V. commercials advise you to have after your buy one of their mattresses.

"Wow. I feel like I just had the best sleep of my life" Emma said out loud as she ran her hands through her hair, getting some of the knots out.

"Where the hell am I though?" Emma said, looking around, then looked down at herself " And why am I naked from the waist down…"

Something stirred next to Emma and she turned to find a completely beautiful but naked woman lying next to her, her back faced towards Emma. Familiar brown locks fell down her back and spilled onto the chamber floor and as Emma looked on, she began to register just who this beautiful pale vision was.

"Wait. Is that…" Emma said to herself in shock. She reaches over and shakes Regina's shoulder so rouse her " Regina?" Emma asks.

"Huh?" Regina responded, her eyes opening. They looked puffy and red, as if she had been crying. Regina quickly rubbed her eyes as if she was wiping away sleep dust, instead of hiding the fact that she had, indeed, been crying.

"Regina, looks like we fell asleep naked in a gigantic bell. Mind telling me what is going on here?" Emma asked pleasantly, with a bemused expression on her face.

Regina turned to Emma and grabbed her by the collar and looked her dead in the eye.

"Emma? Is that really you?" Regina asked, her eyes searching for any signs of the monster that had put her through so much pain only minutes before.

"Yes Regina, it's me. Who else am I supposed to be?" Emma asked, completely confused at this point.

To Emma's surprise, Regina embraced Emma, pressing her naked body tightly against Emma's

"Oh thank God. This makes all worth it. Henry is going to be so happy to see you again" Regna replied.

Emma blushed scarlet and pushed Regina away firmly, holding her at an arm's length and tried very hard to keep her eyes firmly on Regina's face.

"I'm flattered but we are both unclothed, you more so than me. Let's get dressed and find a way out of here. We can celebrate...whatever it is...later!" Emma said hurriedly

Regina stepped out of Emma's reach and turned away, then looked back over her shoulder and smiled at Emma " Wow, Ms swan, after what happened, I didn't take you for being the shy type. You really are innocent aren't you"

Emma looked around and saw a pair of black pants and a top that looked like she might have worn it, so she grabbed them and began putting them on.

"Regina ...what exactly happened here between us. The last thing I remember was being in the middle of Storybrooke, trying to fight off the darkness" Emma asked, trying to ignore what Emma interpreted as flirting.

Regina too had gathered her clothes and began to get dressed ' Well to put it simply.." Regina began " That is my blazer " Regina said as she pointed to Emma's top. Emma shrugged off the blazer and handed it back to Regina, and then spotted another top over on Regina's side, which must have been her top.

" Secondly, we are in a giant bell in the middle of an active volcano" Regina continued while Emma fetched and donned her top, "that just sucked the evil out of your soul, which means that at any moment it may be forced to react to the new force of energy bu, guess what, erupting" Regina explained curtly.

"So I think I'm perfectly right to say less talk, more action, we need to get out of this place fast" Regina added.


	16. Chapter 16: The Coming Out

**Chapter 16: The Coming Out**

* * *

Regina walked to the wall which had the door to the chamber and knocked on the door firmly.

Immediately the chamber was tugged and pulled, which threw Regina off balance and she fell back.

"Oh!" Regina explained but just in luck, Emma caught her before she fell to the ground painfully ' I got you" Emma said as she helped Regina balance as the chamber moved.

Regina pushed herself out of Emma's arms, pink rising up in her cheeks.

"You've got to be careful" Emma added.

"I'm fine" Regina said dismissively, staring at the door.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Emma asked.

"Ursula to open the chamber"

"Ursula is here?"

Just as Emma said that, the door to the chamber flung open, and led out onto a high platform which had stairs leading down. The platform was carved out of a large rock that was already in the cave.

Emma and Regina walked down to meet Ursula in silence. Emma felt like there was something Regina still wasn't telling her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"Ursula, I haven't seen you in a long time!" Emma exclaimed when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Ursula stood waiting for them with her arms crossed.

"Ah, the transformation seems to have been successful. It's good to see you looking well emma Swan" Ursula replied, looking satisfied with the change in Emma.

"Yes yes, let's save the niceties for when you get us back on dry land" Regina interrupted and walked passed both Emma and Ursula.

All three of them journeyed quickly but quietly through the cave's passageways. Now that Emma was on her feet and recovered, they made swift work of the trip, and soon arrived at a large chamber with an enormous bright blue portal swirling around in the midst of a doorway.

Ursula this whole time had been carrying a lantern to light the passage ways as Emma and Regina could not see in the dark like she took the lantern up to the portal and after muttering a few magical words, the lantern transform into a beautiful staff with a large orb in the middle of a cluster of dark coral that tapered out into the staff.

Ursula turned to face Regina and Emma, who looked up expectantly at her.

"For this to work, I need you two to play nice and hold hands" Ursula instructed.

"Yeah sure" Emma immediately said, however Regina made a small sound of disgruntlement.

"Er… is that ok with you Regina?" Emma asked Regina, who seemed to turn red as Emma looked at her.

"Fine" Regina said and grabbed Emma's hand before she could allow herself to say something unnecessary " Can we go now?"

Emma found herself blushing too as she wondered what she had done to elicit such a reaction from Regina Mills. 'What in the world had happened back there in that chamber? I have to ask Regina about this in detail when we have some time alone together' Emma thought to herself.


	17. Chapter 17: Returning to the Surface

**Chapter 17: Returning to the Surface**

* * *

"Now take hold of my staff" Ursula instructed.

"That does not look safe" Regina replied as the staff suddenly started emitting a raw pulsing energy "This is why I do not like water magic; it is always so volatile"

"Well do you want to return to Storybrooke or not?" Ursula snapped.

Emma grabbed hold of the saff with her free hand, and Regina reluctantly did the same with her free hand.

"All I'm saying is that if I wasn't so tired, I would easily magick us out of here instead" Regina continued to grumble.

"Riiight. Hold on tight ladies" Ursula said as a huge orb of pure energy and light began to form around them.

The orb expanded until they were in a huge bubble of air and magic, that felt firm underfoot.

Once Ursula was satisfied with the size and density of the bubble, Ursula looked up, and a second later, the bubble was whooshing out of the cave, and rushing straight through the water as fast as a dolphin.

And they left just in time, as behind them, the volcano rubbled to life, and larva burst forth, bubbling up in the ocean in their wake.

Emma stare around in amazement and awe. She could see so many amazing and strange underwater creatures moving around them, some of which she had never even seen or heard of in her life.

"Oh my God. that's amazing! Look at that Regina!" Emma exclaimed as they rushed past a group of rays.

"Good thing we got out fast, It wouldn't have been as amazing from the inside of an erupting volcano" Regina replied smuggly.

"Regina...sometimes you need to just relax a little and enjoy the ride" Ursula chipped in.

"Shut up Sea Witch" Regina replied.


	18. Chapter 18: A Touch of Darkness

**Chapter 18: A Touch of Darkness**

Rushing to the surface, Ursula's magical orb burst through the water and hovered over the edge of the pier. With a sweep of her hand, a staircase of light folded down on one side of the orb, leading down to the pier.

"Descend with care, I can't help you if you slip and drown yourself" Ursula said haughty as Emma turned and went down the stairs first.

"You would enjoy watching us die via something so insignificant wouldn't you" Regina sniffed as she followed Emma down and stepped on to the pier with a satisfied look on her face " A, firm wood, I've never been grateful to feel it beneath my feet"

"I'm sure many a lover has appreciated such a comment from the Evil Queen" Ursula replied and grinned when greeted by a dirty look from Regina.

"Thank you, so much, Ursula," Emma said as she stepped in between the two queens, cutting off whatever it was the Regina had intended to say in response to Ursula's lewd remark.

" Of course, Saviour. I've no hard feelings towards you anymore. I would like to advise you, however, do not touch the dagger again, you might be free of the darkness, but you have been touched by it. Until you find a way to completely sever it from your soul, if you touch that dagger, it will find you again" Ursula warned Emma.

Ursula then looked passed Emma to Regina and smiled and added " The Queen might want to keep in mind that she now owes me a favour, and trust me, I will call upon that favour when the time comes" Ursula said, and then with a flick of her water sceptre, a wave rushed up and enveloped her, making her disappear from sight completely.

Regina pushed passed Emma but it was too late, Ursula was already gone. Clenching her fist she flung a fireball at the surface of the water where it steamed and fizzled out and in its wake a gurgle of bubble popped at the surface, like the sound of a crackling sea witch laughing mockingly at Regina's frustrations.

"Why I have never met anyone more infuriating" Regina snapped.

"Well you called her, and she did help. Speaking of which, thank you, Regina. Thank you for freeing me from the Darkness. There was a point in there where I, I thought I wasn't going to come back from that" Emma said, rubbing her arm shyly.

Regina turned and smiled weakly. Tugging her blouse straight in an awkward attempt to straighten out her clothes, and her emotions, Regina began to walk back down the pier, towards the town.

"Well, I couldn't have our son's birth mother turns into the Dark One now could I. How could I face him, being an all-powerful witch and not even able to break a simple curse" Regina replied dismissively "Let's get you back to everyone so that we can clear their worries" She added and before Emma realized it, Regina snapped her fingers and she found herself walking out of a puff of purple smoke, and towards the doors of Granny's Diner.

The townspeople had not left the Charmings alone for the duration of Emma and then Regina's disappearance. Snow and David were once again in the midst of getting back reports from some while others were demanding answers, and the whole crowd fell silent at the sudden appearance of the Savior and the Evil Queen.

"Well, is no one going to say thank you Regina for saving, the Saviour?" Regina snapped at the silent crowd, staring them down, not sure how to react.

Snow and David pushed through the stunned people and rushed over to Emma, scared, excited and relieved looks on their faces.

"Emma? Is that you? Are you back?" Snow asked, cupping her face in her hands.

"Yes Mary- I mean mom, I'm back, everything's ok. Regina found a way around the curse" Emma said and smiled.

Regina smiled as she watched the Charmings have a group cuddle. Then she turned to the stunned crowd and went into Mayor mode.

"That's right people, Emma's back, no need to panic, someone go call off the search parties, and the rest of you go home and, have a good night's rest" Regina said in her best mayor-speech voice when she knew no matter how much people disliked her, always got people to do what she said, especially when she ended it with a nice grin at the end, which she did.

The crowd shook themselves out of their stupor and everyone started to mule out of the diner, genuine expressions of relief on everyone's face.

Granny came out from behind the counter and said she's going to round up the ones still out there searching and tell them the good news.

"So, what happened to the dagger?" Snow asked when the Charmings finally let go of their daughter.

"I have it, of course," Regina replied as walked over to the now-empty counter and reached over the counter to help herself to a bit of brandy. She picked up a shot glass and the brandy bottle and poured herself a shot.

"Well, do you really think that is wise?" David asked, looking from Emma to Regina.

Regina sighed as she picked up the shot glass and turned back to the Charmings.

"Do you see, _anyone here_ , other than _**myself**_ , who is _**capable**_ of dealing with Dark magic, better than _me_?" Regina asked " hmm?" She added, looking at all the Charmings, waving her shot glass at them while she did it " No? I thought so" she said and drunk the shot glass in one swing.

Slamming the glass on the table with a satisfying 'Thunk!', Regina poured herself another glass and continued " Seeing as I am the most powerful person here in terms of magic, it only makes sense that I will hold onto the dagger. Thankfully for you all, I have no intention of becoming the Dark One.

My only interest is that my son, Henry, gets his birth mother back in one piece, so that we all can move onto more pressing issues, such as how to get back to dealing with the fact that Rumple is in a Coma and whatever else is supposed to come next, now that everyone is back in Storybrooke"

Snow opened her mouth as if to make a protest, but was immediately interrupted by the banging of the front door of the Diner, swinging open.

Belle, breathing heavily and wide-eyed, starred widely as the Charmings and Regina turned to face her.

"Henry. He...He _toook_. He _**took Henry!**_ " She exclaimed wildly.


	19. Chapter 19: The Darkness Rises

_**Chapter 19: The Darkness Rises**_

Deep within the Ocean's core, the darkness that had been sucked out from Emma, stirred. It moved slowly through its constraints, turning and churning as the darker depths tried to lock it in place. Had it not had a footing in Emma already, it would have not been able to find the light that it needed to leech onto to link it back to the surface, however it did. Deep inside Emma was a growing seed of discontentment, and that was all the Darkness needed to fight itself free from it's newest magical prison, and fight it's way towards it's true master; the newest Dark One.

With a twist and an explosion, a great gust of power rushed forth from the collapsed volcano remains, and rushed out of the sea bed and up towards the surface.

A few blocks down from where Regina and Emma were just walking into the Diner, Henry was walking into Gold's shop. Henry was feeling frustrated with the progress. His grandfather was no closer to finding either of his moms, and he felt that if someone would just give him and chance, he might be able to use his new found powers of being the Author, to write a new path to his mothers.

After finding himself being babysat by several adults, Henry had slipped away and decided to head over to his other grandfather, Mr. Gold, to find help. Maybe Mr. Gold might not be able to help him, but something in his shop might, and that was what Henry was hoping to find.

As Henry entered the store, Belle came out wiping a bowl. She looked up and smiled to see Henry come in and set down the bowl and cloth.

"Any news about Emma or Regina?" She asked kindly. Belle could see the worry lines set in Henry's young face and felt so sorry for the poor boy. She could empathise with his plight as she had spent so long and as a young girl, worrying every time she had to sit and wait while her own parents and brethren disappeared for weeks on end, fighting diplomatic battles for weeks, and she could do nothing but wait and hope for the best. Something in her knew that Henry must have come here, seeking answers as well, just like she had gone to Rumple all those years ago, with the same desperate but determined look in her eyes.

"No. Nothing, and I'm starting to worry if we don't do anything, we might never get them back" Henry replied frustratedly, walking over to the counters and looking around at the contents of Mr. Gold's cabinets.

Belle sighed and looked back towards the back room where Mr. Gold lay in a coma. At the moment the Apprentice was in there with him, trying to find a way to rouse Rumple safely, and although Bell cared deeply about getting Rumple back, she felt in her heart that the answers Henry seeked lay in the Apprentice helping Henry find them, instead of the Apprentice helping rouse Rumple.

Belle turned back and smiled at Henry "Why don't you go and talk to the Apprentice. I remember he had some opinions about what could be done to further help Emma, if she was ever to return" Belle said to Henry.

Henry looked up in surprise "the Apprentice has recovered already? I thought he was still in that trance Regina put him under"

"Well, it seems that old magicians are hard to kill. Come on, I was just about to fix us another cup of tea" Belle smiled reassuringly and picked up a full sugar bowl and a teaspoon, and then disappeared into the back room.

Henry hurried over after her, and stopped at the doorway, realizing that the floor was covered haphazardly with books stacked on books. In the midst of it was the old Apprentice, thumbing through a large book edged in gold, squinting firmly at the pages.

Feeling eyes staring at him, the Apprentice looked up and smiled at Henry.

"Ah, there you are my boy. Seems that three heads might be better than one. Why don't you come here and help us" The Apprentice smiled a warm, fatherly smile at Henry.

Henry smiled and was about to gingerly walk through the books towards the Apprentice, when the whole room suddenly started to shake violently.

Through the floorboards came a thick black fog that rose up and swirled around the Apprentice, rapidly filling up every orifice on the Apprentice's body.

The Apprentice shook and sputtered, entirely engulfed in waves and waves of the Dark power that was surging up from the sea itself, and straight into the Apprentice's body.

"How could this be happening?" Henry shouted across the room to Belle, who was standing and staring in horror at the Apprentice.

"The Darkness must have somehow left Emma, and has come back for the Apprentice" Belle shouted across the room.

"Then that means my mom is free of the darkness, right?" Henry said his mind racing. Then a thought occurred to him " What if I sent him back?" Henry shouted to Belle.

"Send him back where?" Belle replied.

"Send him back, to wherever the darkness started from. If we go back, the darkness won't be able to get to my mom, right?" Henry asked as he took out his pen from his pocket.

"I guess, but there is no way you can send him back without magic" Belle replied, " Henry get out of here before the darkness takes full hold of the Apprentice!" she said as she backed away from the convulsing man.

"Who said I don't have magic?" Henry replied and grabbed a letter opener that he spied on a nearby shelf. Slicing open his own palm, Henry dipped the pen into his own blood, and on a scrap of paper he ripped from a nearby book, he scribbled down something quickly.

And just like that, the Author and the Apprentice vanished into thin air, leaving Belle standing alone with her unconscious lover lain asleep on the cot.

Belle immediately dropped everything and dashed out of the room, off to get help.


	20. Chapter 20: Back in Time

**Chapter 20: Back in Time**

"What do you mean he took him?" Regina snapped, brushing passed the Charmings to face Belle.

" I was with Henry and the Apprentice. The Apprentice was trying to find a way to help Rumple, and Henry had wanted to talk to the Apprentice. Then all of a sudden, the same darkness that had come for Emma the last time, came back for the Apprentice! It just came out of the ground!" Belle exclaimed, looking so horrified. "And then all of a sudden, Henry took out his author's pen, and wrote something on a piece of paper, and then the both vanished"

"Where is the piece of paper?" Regina immediately asked.

"Back at Rumple's shop" Belle said and before she could say more, Regina disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Regina reappeared in the midst of the books and the mess of sugar spilled all over the floor. She quickly scanned the floor to find anything that looked like a ripped page from a book, lying around amidst the mess.

Just as Regina laid eyes on a fallen piece of paper, the jingle of the shop doors could be heard as Emma, the Charmings and Belle burst into the shop, panting as they had ran across town in Regina's wake.

Regina unfolded the crumpled paper and as Emma and the rest entered the back room, Regina read out Henry's bloody handwriting:

' _ **Writing in his own blood, the Author cast himself and the Apprentice back in time. Back to the time, when the Darkness first, became the Dark One'**_

Regina said and looked up and out into space in horror.

"Does that say what I think it says?" Snow said as the silence stretched while everyone tried to process what had just happened.

Regina turned around and looked at Snow. unshed tears glistened in her wide eyes and Snow's heart broke inside.

"Yes Snow, my son, has sacrificed himself, for us. I...I failed him" Regina said and looked away from her letting the piece of paper fall from her fingers.

Emma stepped away from her parents and grabbed hold of Regina's hand.

"No. No you haven't failed him, not yet. Regina look at me" Emma said and cupped Regina's cheek with her other hand, lifting up her face so that they were looking at each other " I will find our son, and we will save him, and end this for once and for all. But to do this I need your help. Think, Regina. You of all people would know how to get to him. I need you to find the solution we need right now" Emma insisted and released Regina and bending down to pick up the fallen piece of paper.

"This is a clue. It says that he went back in time. Back in time to when the darkness first became the Dark One. Do you think there is some kind of spell, something at all, that could get us to where they went?" Emma asked, looking at Regina expectantly.

Regina turned away and wiped a tear that had run down her face away with a finger, and tried to pull herself together.

"W-well I guess if we have a magic bean to open a portal, we could go back in time, however, I'd need something of the Apprentice to locate the time and place that they are in" Regina replied, her voice shaky but gaining strength as she spoke.

Belle immediately sprang into action. She fumbled around an old dresser table and pulled out a magic bean that had been stored in a tiny metal box in a secret compartment.

"Would this do?" Belle asked as she handed the bean to Regina.

"Yes, thank you" Regina replied, accepting the bean gratefully.

Emma in the meantime looked around, and so did the Charmings. Amidst the books and other things that had been knocked over in the commotion, Emma spotted the Magician's hat, which was still in its box form.

Emma picked it up and looked at Regina. Their eyes connected, and it was as if they were of one mind. They couldn't bear to lose anyone else, not if they could do anything about it.

Regina reached out her hand and across the mess and chaos, Emma took it and Regina magicked them away, to a place where they would be undisturbed.

Out in the middle of the forest, Regina and Emma looked at the items in their hands.

"So, do we even know whether this will work?" Emma asked, looking at Regina hopefully.

Regina shook her head and sighed " But is there any other option?"

"No" Emma replied and then took in a deep breath as Regina raised the hand with the magic bean it up high and tossed it out into a clearing.

A large portal opened up before them.

Emma held out the magic hat, and Regina held it, and then changed her mind, and held onto Emma's wrist instead.

"Henry is bound to you by blood, which is the strongest magic of all. If we are going to locate him and the Apprentice across time and space, you need to be the one doing the searching" Regina shouted over the whirling and moaning of the portal.

"How do I do that?" Emma shouted back.

"Just think of Henry, with all your heart, and don't let me go" Regina replied.

Emma closed her eyes for a second. All the magic and focus she could muster was pushed into one thought and one thought only; Henry.

Emma then opened her eyes and nodded to Regina. She was ready. Regina nodded back, and then without a second thought, Emma yanked Regina close with the arm that Regina was holding onto.

Only a hair's breadth apart, Emma tucked her free hand securely around Regina's waist and whispered into her ear " I will never let you go", and before Regina could protest, she jumped into the portal, with Regina tightly in her arms.


	21. Chapter 21: Henry meets find the Source

Chapter 21: Henry meets find the Source

Hurtling through a whirlwind of magic and energy, Henry and the Apprentice stood, eyes locked but unable to move, in the longest few seconds Henry had ever experienced in his life. Then, as if the ground below them had vanished, the boy and the man fell through the sky, and landed right in the middle of what looked like a fight between two wizards!

The apprentice looked up and a look of horror and comprehension crossed his face. The magical portal had opened up just as one of the wizards had cast a spell, so in a weird, slowed down fashion, both the apprentice and henry could see hot beams of magic travelling rapidly through the air, towards the other magician.

Without a moment of hesitation, the apprentice leaped into action and cast himself into the path of the other magician. As the magic struck the apprentice, time seemed to speed up again, and with it the sheer magnitude of the magic that now coursed through the apprentice's viens.

"Argh!" the apprentice cried out.

" No!" Henry and the targeted magician cried out in unison.

As the apprentice doubles over in pain, the caster does so as well, both clutching their hearts as if whatever was happening to the apprentice, was somehow affecting the caster as well!

Henry ran over to the apprentice but before he could touch him, the other magician grabbed Henry and yanked him to the side.

"Don't touch them" He says and then rushes over to the other magician, keeping a sharp eye on them as he looks around for something on the ground.

Within moments, the magician finds what he is looking for. He picks up two parts of a broken sword and quickly rushes back to Henry's side.

"What is happening to them?" Henry asked the magician.

"No time, grab my arm, we must be away from here before she regains strength" the magician replied and gingerly offered an arm to Henry.

"Wh-" Henry started, then thought better of it and grabbed the arm.

Seconds later smoke engulfed them, and when the smoke cleared, they reappeared in a dark and damp room, which looked like the dungeon of some castle.

The magician collapsed immediately on the ground, revealing a wound in his side where some of the magic must have hit him.

"Who are you? And what happened back there?" Henry asked as he kneeled down to inspect the bleeding. Sadly there wasn't a first aid kit nearby so Henry quickly thought of ways to improvise treatment on such a wound.

Henry started to rip off a part of his shirt but the magician reached out a hand to stop him.

"Thank you boy, but you can keep your clothes in tacked. Go to the front gates and ask for a man called Fredrick the physician. Tell him that Merlin is here. He will know what to do" the magician said and as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Henry's eyes grew wide at the sound of the magician's name.

"Merlin? THE Merlin?" Henry gasped to himself, and then quickly got up to do as he was told. The last thing he wanted was to be the reason why Merlin disappeared forever!


	22. Chapter 22: Where in this World is Henry

Emma and Regina find themselves dropping through the air and just before hitting the ground, Regina flicks her wrist, causing the usual purple fog to engulf them, which brought the to land comfortably on firm ground. They had appeared in the midst of what looked to be what's left of a ruined temple in the middle of a forest.

Immediately the women began to comb the area for any signs of their child. There were scorch marks on the barks of several trees, as though great torches had struck the barks at a very precise angle. These were the markings of a magical battle.

Regina started through the woods, towards a great tree which looked to have been the most badly hit.

"Swan, come here, there seems to be something about this tree that is not quite right" Regina started and before she could approach any further, she stopped in her tracks, shocked at the sight that was before her.

Emma quickly joined Regina, wondering what had drawn her attention, and when Emma was shoulder to shoulder with Regina, she too found herself taken aback by the sight before her.

"Why….why does this tree, look like it has the Apprentice's face carved on the side of it?" Emma whispered to Regina.

"I...don't know. Do you suppose we came out into the wrong world?" Regina replied "I think we should get out of here" she added, gingerly stepping backwards, her hands in a ready position just in case anything fishy happened from the tree.

Suddenly, the carving's eyes snapped open and looked at Regina and Emma wildly.

"You have come! I am so sorry I could not protect Henry. The First Dark One did this to me, as they had intended to do to my Master many decades ago. Please, you must save Henry and my Master before it is too late!" The Apprentice exclaimed.

"The first Dark one?" Regina repeated, confused.

"Where can we find Henry, and who is your master?" Emma cut in, having snapped out of the weirdness of a sudden talking tree and gone straight into Saviour mode.

Sadly the more the apprentice spoke, the more he seemed to be turn fully into an enchanted tree! Just as his face began to completely disappear into the bark of the tree, a shrill and pained voice cried out: "FIND MERLIN", and then he was gone. Now all that stood in his place was an old oak tree.

"The first Dark One?" Regina mumbled to herself and rummaged through her pockets for the dagger that she had stowed away.

Regina found and pulled out the dagger and held it out for herself and Emma to see, and sure enough, the name etched into the dagger was not Emma, nor was it the Apprentice, it was a strange old name.

 _ **Nimue**_ , it now read.

"Who is-" Emma began, but as she spoke, a gust of wind rush past, and the dagger in Regina's hands disintegrate into dust.

"Omg! What just happened?" Emma exclaimed.

Regina looked surprised as well, and then a thought crossed her mind, and her surprised look was replaced with a look of steely resolute.

"Well, whatever is going on, we at least know that Merlin is in the center of it all. I think it's time to track down the old wizard"


	23. Chapter 23: The Search Begins

Emma and Regina fashioned a pair of stakes out of sturdy fallen branches in order to make it easier to force their way through some of the thicker areas of the forest. Regina had used a finding spell to locate the nearest road, and it was due east of where they had landed.

They could have simply teleported there, however Emma reminded Regina that they had to keep their physical as well as their magical energy reserved just in case of a fight, and so they choose the harder way instead, which proved to be quite effective as within fifteen minutes, they had managed to cut their way through the worst of the lot, which then opened up onto a meadow which was the only thing between them and the open road.

As Emma and Regina began to cross through the meadow, the strangest thing happened before their eyes. It was as if they were walking towards a mirage, air suddenly began to ripple before them.

Emma began to step forward, as if to protect Regina, however Regina grabbed Emma by the wrist and yanked her to her side.

"Who are you?" Regina asked before Emma could protest.

The ripple expanded and the air seemed to part like a cloth, revealing a small bearded man, leaning on a cane. His wizened face and long flowing robes reminded Emma of Yoda.

"Ah, a druid. We're sorry to have intruded, we were just on our way -" Regina began as she released Emma.

"No no, no intrusion. Weary travellers, do join us" The old man beckoned, holding the flap open with the cane and beckoning with the free hand.

Emma and Regina looked at each other confused, then Regina turned, adjusted herself and walked forward, as a queen would surveying a village she was visiting.

Emma followed behind gingerly, and was not expecting the sight to unfold before her behind the ripple in the air.

Hidden behind what looked to be the walls of an invisible tent, was a whole network of tents, all tied together with a tight blue and black cord that shimmered and sparkled with magic. From the tops of each tent stood a glimmering windchime, that seemed to be holding the magic in place, keeping the outside world from ever noticing that this camp existed in the middle of a meadow.

All around these tens where families. Young children playing on the grass with one another, young men carrying chopped timber for what looked to be communal eating spaces fitted with make-shift firepits, women pulling down dried clothes from clothing lines strung up between tends, and many more people of varying ages carrying fruits, mending shoes, conducting open air lessons and even, an artist working away in a corner painting an old couple cuddled up together on a log under a tree.

"Woah, there is an entire village in here" Emma said under her breath as she gazed around at the amazing colors and the life that surrounded her.

"Yes well, this is a very typical druid camp. There used to be camps like this all over the world, however due to the king who used to rule during Merlin's time, they were abolished as the king's paranoia over invisible tents caused him to exile the druids" Regina replied, looking around a little amused herself.

"Yes that would have been the case I am sure, had Merlin not stepped in and convinced the king to have a change of heart. We are all safe here as long as Merlin continues to speak for us and our kind" The old man smiled warmly up at the two women.

"Our kind?" Regina replied, crossing her arms. She didn't like being associated with nature-loving mages.

"Magic users, magicians, whatever you people from the future call it. Now, feel free to get changed, the womenfolk have already assembled some suitable clothes for you inside the bath house, I will speak to you again at dinner" The old man in formed them as he stopped in front of a towering tent at the far end of the camp.

A young woman poked her head out through the flap, and then smiled and opened the tent's cloth entrance wide, allowing for Emma and Regina to enter.

"Wait, how did you know we are from the future?" Emma turned to ask but the old man had disappeared the moment they had taken their eyes off him.


	24. Chapter 24: The Bath

"Don't mind him, Grandpa Albert is always saying ominous things, because his power lies in Divination. I'm sure at dinner he will explain everything to you. Won't you follow me and get changed? You can't walk around in Camelot looking so...dirty…..sorry. " The young girl smiled patronizingly.

Regina and Emma looked down at themselves. Yes, they were covered in much, mud, dust and dirt, it was a pretty awful sight.

"Alright, but if we are leaving right after we have a bath. We do thank you for your hospitality, but we really need to get -" Regina began, and then something no one had every heard before happened. Regina's stomach, growled.

Regina flushed red, and Emma and the girl bite back giggles as they watched Regina's eyes go wide in embarrassment.

Emma grabbed Regina's arm wrist and pulled her into the tent behind her.

"We'll see you at dinner" Emma finished and the young girl nodded politely.

"Choose whatever you like to wear, the bath is already hot. Have a good soak, we eat in about 2 hours, so take your time" the girl added and slipped through the tent flap, leaving Emma and Regina alone.

Emma dropped Regina's wrist, realising that she was still holding on to it, and they looked around. They seemed to be in a small lit chamber, which had standing clothes racks on either side where they could hang their clothes. Towels were neatly folded on a nearby bench, so that once they changed out of their clothes, they could wrap themselves modestly in the towels.

Regina and Emma disrobed in silence and wrapped themselves in towels, and finally when they were both decent, they pushed through yet another flap in the tent, into what had to be one of the most beautiful bathrooms Emma had ever seen in her life. Even Regina was a little taken aback by the kind of luxury this bathroom in the middle of a meadow in an invisible tent had managed to achieve.

A large oak wood tub stood tall and proud on a wooden platform in the middle of the whole tent. All around where carpets from platform to the edge of the ten, and all around the edge of the ten were beautifully gold-edged wooded display cases, witch crystal doors that showed an array of crystal vials and bottles full of soaps and lotions.

Right next to the tub itself on either side were staircases edged in gold, for easy access into the tub, and along those stairs were crystal fittings that held up more lotions and soaps in bottles. A tall stand held up a golden bowl piled high with fruits, and hanging from the ceiling were beautiful arabian lanterns, which cast magical shadows all throughout the room. Candles also stood in tall golden candelabras, that were strategically positioned around the tent to bring a strong warm glow that was soothing to the eyes.

Regina and Emma ascended the stairs gingerly, afraid to knock over a crystal bottle or a bowl of tiny sweets, many of which rimmed the thick edge of the tub, and then they stepped inside of the tub, towel on, releasing sighs of appreciation as the arm water eased away some of the tension of the day.

"How did they manage to get all of this ready before we came here?" Emma asked out loud, splashing some water onto her face and shoulders. The tub has a protrusion that acted as a seat, so they were able to sit comfortably and soak as well as clean themselves while they were in their.

"Judging by the size of this tub, this is a communal space. There is a river down south of here where they most likely draw their water from and then return it using water wizardry, so that each time the tub is in use, it has a continuous source of clean water. This would have stood ready for just about anyone in the village who needed to cleanse themselves" Regina replied, delicately picking up a nearby vail and popping the crystal ball stopper to inspect the inside.

After a few sniffs, she shook out some of the pearly white liquid to the palm of her hand and began to lather her shoulders and upper arms with it.

"What is that?" Emma asked and moved closer to Regina.

"Lavender and Eucalyptus soap. Try some" Regina replied and handed Emma the bottle.

They both then proceeded to try their best to scrub whatever parts that weren't covered in a soaking wet towel with the soap and wash it off.

"What are we doing. We already saw each other naked, why are we towel bathing?" Emma suddenly said as she frustratedly tried to reach her back through the thick town material.

Immediately Emma regretted what she said and apologised.

"It's alright, I get what you are saying, but the thing is…"Regina said, rubbing her shoulder and looking away " It wasn't consensual."

"I...I know. I mean I don't even know what happened. Could you tell me what happened, so that I could maybe, apologise for that too?" Emma asked, looking sorrowfully at Regina.

Regina looked up at Emma, and then looked away again.

"You… as Dark Emma….you tried to rape me" Regina began.

"I what?" Emma exclaimed.

"But it didn't happen, because by the time you finished ripping off my clothes, Ursula rocked the chamber we were in, asking if everything was ok, and we both hit our heads and passed out, so there was that…" Regina replied.

Emma stared at Regina, horrorfied.

"I am so. So sorry. I had no idea I did that" Emma replied, completely taken aback.

"Yeah well, I did what I had to do, to keep my Son's mom from becoming a monster" Regina replied, and then looked Emma straight in the eye " You're welcome"

Emma gulped and nodded her head vigorously " Thank you. Thank you Regina. I am so sorry for what I put you through"

Regina's eyes grew slanted and she turned slightly to the side.

"Well, if you want to make it up to me, you can help me with my back" Regina replied, and unwrapped her towel, revealing her back to Emma.

Several bruises had blossomed along her spine where Regina had fallen down hard in the underwater chamber. Emma winced as she looked at the purpling and puckered skin.

"I'll do my best" Emma replied as she covered her hands in the scented soap and began to lather Regina's back with the stuff.

Emma's large hand roamed all over Regina's back, slowly working their way over tender spots as well as tense areas, and before long, Regina was making soft moaning sounds as Emma's soothing touch worked away at months of tension and stress in her body.

"Umm...Ok I think I've definitely done your back...thoroughly" Emma said, her eyes lingering a bit on the slant of Regina's shoulders.

Regina, feeling so good and slightly turned on by the whole experience, looked over her shoulder shyly and said " You're turn"

Emma meekly complied, peeling off her towel and turning around so that Regina could turn as well, gaining access to Emma's stiff shoulders and aching arches.

Regina picked up the bottle of soap, but instead of just pouring out a little, she bit her lip and muttered something under her breath. The soap flashed for a second, and changed a bright shade of pick, which Regina then poured directly onto Emma's back.

Emma's eyes grew wide as she felt as all of her senses were suddenly heightened. There was something very different to her about the soap compared to before when she had used it on her face, and she was suspecting Regina was the cause, however she was feeling to guilty about before to confront her about it.

Regina then placed the bottle aside and began to rub her hands up and down Emma's strong back, muscles rippling underneath tight skin that had seen a lot of beatings from fights with cops, con artists and man villains that they had defeated in the past together.

"You know, the only way to make a terrible experience go away for good, is to replace it with a much better experience" Regina started to say as her fingers nimbly danced across the surface of Emma's skin.

Emma was finding it hard to concentrate on what Regina was saying. The blood was drumming in her ears and going to places that were very inappropriate at the moment.

Regina leaned in close to Emma's ear and licked it seductively.

"Show me just how sorry you are, Emma Swan" Regina said and her hands went from Emma's back, to Emma's front, cupping Emma's breast gently in her palms.

Emma moaned into the embrace, leaning back against Regina in wild abandonment.

"Regina, what are we doing?" Emma asked, so confused, horny, and taken aback.

"Do you know what to...do this?" Regina asked, releasing Emma and turning her around to face her " If you don't want this, I'll end the spell, we don't talk about it at all, ever again. But if you do this with me, it will be amazing, so amazing what happened in the chamber, will be just a dream" Regina said, her eyes pleading as she held onto Emma's hands, pulling her in close " I… I need this… I need you, just for a night, and then we don't have to talk about this, ever again. I need someone to hold on to"

Emma looked deep into Regina's eyes. Beyond the lust, there was fear. Fear that they might not find Henry. Fear that they might not get back to their family in storybrooke, and fear that Regina, might not be good enough. Emma wanted to take that fear and throw it all far away, and prove to Regina that there was nothing to be afraid of. Nothing to fear at all, because, Emma was here. Emma would always, bring Regina, her happy ending, no matter what.

Emma shook herself out of Regina's hold, and then reached out and cupped Regina's face to kiss her, sweetly, and deeply.

"Do whatever you want with me, your Majesty" Emma replied with a smile when they broke the kiss.

Regina smiled widely and wickedly, causing Emma to suddenly wish she had rephrased that.

"Don't mind if I do" Regina replied and wrapped her legs around Emma, pulling her in close.


End file.
